


[Podfic of] Light and Burn / written by entanglednow

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/150733">Light and Burn</a> by entanglednow<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:06:42</p><p>In which Sam tries to do impossible things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Light and Burn / written by entanglednow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Light and Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/150733) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



cover art by calciseptine

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/ihpr2pzikmpx27ch6l5nfxo8fdzh83l9.mp3) | 6.4 MB | 00:06:42  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/lub7cvour7gzxtlxhkx3smvk3050rdi0.m4b) | 6.3 MB | 00:06:42  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/light-and-burn).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
